


Cookies

by DruidX



Series: Modern Oblivion AU [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Food, Gen, HoK is a chav, Modern Retelling, Mum-friend!Baurus, Other, implied food poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: Aderyn, the Hero of Kvatch, has returned hungry to Cloud Ruler after a mission. Baurus gets her some grub.
Relationships: Baurus & Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil
Series: Modern Oblivion AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> There's very little editing on this as it's just a drabble, apologies for any mistakes!

"Ooh, you've been baking again," Aderyn wandered into the kitchen of the vast Laird's manor that was the Cloud Ruler safehouse, her nose stuck in the air, sniffing theatrically.

"Hello, problem child," Baurus greeted her.

"Oi. I'm only a few years younger than you are," she protested, hopping up to sit on the counter. Then, catching sight of the bars cooling on racks, she said, "Oh, what're these then?"

Baurus caught the back of her poking finger with his spatula. 

"Get your grubby mitts away," he said. "They're granola bars."

"C'n I've one now?"

"No. And get off the counter. I don't know where you've been."

"Aww," Aderyn whined as she slipped down.

"You know your puppy-dog eyes don't work on me, Little Bird. They're for later." Baurus turned, gesturing with the spatula. "There's the remains of a roast in the fridge for you." 

He chuckled as her eyes lit up and she turned away, her steps an eager little hop-skip. Aderyn snorted as she spotted the 'remains' of the roast Baurus had put aside for her. One of the manor's serving platters had been piled high with beef, seven types of vegetables and three of those savoury scone-like things, all liberally applied with beef gravy. One day she'd teach the man about English portion sizes... But that would definitely have to be another day. Right now she was starving and would probably eat everything he'd set aside. She hauled the platter out of the fridge, closing it with a hip-check, and steered towards the microwave. There she paused.

"Um. Baurus. Is this, like,  _ all _ for me?" Aderyn asked.

"Sure." He glanced over to see her staring down at the platter with an expression of hopeful anxiety. "That is, if you want it all?"

"Oh, no, I want it," she said, a little too quickly, slamming the microwaves 'open' button.

"Don't forget the splatter guard," Baurus said, watching her peer into the checkered window. "Where have you been anyway?" he asked, turning back to the rings of apple he was preparing on a baking tray.

"Marti sent me off to the Library at Boston Spa for more books. It was a clean run," she added, glancing away from her food for a second.

Baurus nodded. "Good to know."

The microwave pinged, and Aderyn opened it up to a waft of fragrant steam.

"Gloves!" Baurus called, before the Hero of Kvatch could burn herself for the umpteenth time.


End file.
